


A Dream of the Dark

by triplegoddess



Series: Tales of Oldhaven [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Demon Deals, Demons, F/M, Fantasy, Horned God, Magic, Oldhaven, Witches, Worldbuilding, triple goddess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23632075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triplegoddess/pseuds/triplegoddess
Summary: A (very) small teaser for the stories to come. Rose has awoken something ancient and dangerous, sowing the seeds of the obsession of a lifetime.
Relationships: Rose/Azai
Series: Tales of Oldhaven [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701223
Kudos: 1





	A Dream of the Dark

Rose remembered the spell. She remembered the heat of it radiating about her, white hot and dangerous with the swirling of a promise whispered naively into the unknown. The book had borne warnings of deals struck in the dark, of reaching out blindly into the intangible that curled in the cool of the shadows and danced at the fringes of one's gaze. Rose was new to the world of magic and spells but she was not new to the idea of oblivion. She thought that she understood it enough to master this. She did not. 

Rose remembered the realisation that she would not be powerful enough to contain it when the way to the place between worlds opened slowly and then all at once, sucking at her soul until it clung to her ribcage and trembled with each breath. She remembered the demon rising above her from the carefully drawn circle on the floor, taunting her in tongues unknown.

Once the world had fallen into darkness and her limbs had buckled beneath her, she fell into a dreamless, fitful stupor on the cool, time-warped floorboards.

The demon waited for her, lingering nearby, stretching and growing used to his form... Horns and teeth and tail and claws and raw, thrumming energy moulded into the shape of a man. He explored her with clawed hands and grinned a grin that curled wickedly up his new, smooth cheeks.

‘Oh, yes, this will do nicely,’ she heard the demon rumble aloud, this time in a language that she could understand. ‘Wake up, sweet thing.’

Through the haze of her muddled mind, Rose saw him above her, looming and watching with eyes of molten gold and skin as black as a raven’s wings. He curled a hard claw beneath her chin and tilted it so that she could look into his face, the point of it pressing harshly but not hard enough to break the skin.

‘You have slumbered long enough.’


End file.
